


культурный шок

by qjq



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is basically crack with fluff mixed in, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: Представьте, как Кларк пытается объяснить Лексе, что такое вибратор.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [culture shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458939) by [Timballisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto). 



> Переведено на ФБ для команды fandom The 100 2016.

— Кларк?  
  
— Мм? — пробормотала Кларк. Перед ней на столе, принесённом в её комнату в Лагере Джаха, были разбросаны списки из горы Везер. Её неразборчиво нацарапанные примечания покрывали страницы чернилами разных цветов. Квитанции из древнего калькулятора, найденного в пыльной кладовой, почти свалились на пол. — Я занята.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда я просто зайду попозже.  
  
Кларк моргнула и обернулась.  
  
— Лекса? — Её губы расплылись в улыбке, и она оттолкнула стул подальше от стола, чтобы встать. — Я думала, ты должна присутствовать на церемонии единства между, эм... этими...  
  
— Кланом Лошади и Кланом Реки? — явно забавляясь, спросила Лекса. — Была перепалка, и все решили, что лучше сократить празднество. Уверена, некоторые были очень рады нашему уходу.  
  
— Я скучала по тебе, — сказала Кларк. — Я говорила, что не буду, но я лгала.  
  
Лекса наклонила голову, чтобы оставить на губах Кларк целомудренный поцелуй, и, отстранившись через несколько секунд, слегка засмеялась, когда Кларк попыталась последовать за её губами.  
  
— Ну же! — хныкнула Кларк, вполсилы толкнув Лексу. Та позволила себе упасть назад, слегка спружинив на странной кровати Небесных Людей. Она поморщилась, словно забыла, насколько неприятно ощущение прижатых к спине пружин.  
  
— Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты спишь на этом, — пробормотала она, нахмурившись. — Ты должна почаще оставаться в ТонДиСи.  
  
— Я планирую это, — сказала Кларк, закидывая свою ногу на ногу Лексы, собираясь оседлать её талию. — Но сначала...  
  
— Кларк, что это? — Лекса вытащила твёрдый предмет из одеял, где он был спрятан.  
  
О Боже.  
  
— Это эмм... эмм... — Кларк стала заикаться, её взгляд скользил от невинного лица Лексы к предмету в её руке.  
  
Лекса трогала её вибратор.  
  
Лекса трогала её вибратор.  
  
Лекса трогала её вибратор.  
  
— Ты выглядишь встревоженно, — отметила та, подняв бровь, и румянец покрыл шею Кларк. Теперь Лекса смотрела на цилиндрический объект с интересом, поворачивая его в руке. — Что оно делает?  
  
— Он, эмм... вибрирует, — выдавила Кларк.  
  
— Для чего? — Лекса нащупала кнопку на конце и случайно включила его, чуть не уронив.  
  
— Выключи его, — сказала Кларк, потянувшись, чтобы забрать, но Лекса была быстрее. Она выхватила его из зоны досягаемости рук Кларк, её глаза сузились в ответ на отчаянное выражение.  
  
— Сначала скажи мне, что это, — сказала Лекса.  
  
Кларк заёрзала под её пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Это, э... это секс-игрушка, о’кей?  
  
Лекса моргнула.  
  
— Я не знакома с этим термином.  
  
— Конечно же, — пробормотала Кларк. Вибратор всё ещё неловко гудел в руке Лексы. — Смотри, это... ну, знаешь, как кто-то может расстроиться, когда у него, эээ... никого нет?  
  
Лекса моргнула.  
  
— И он... снимает разочарование.  
  
— Не вижу, как он может сделать это, — призналась Лекса, глядя на предмет.  
  
— Вибрация приятна, — вздохнула Кларк, закрыла глаза и потёрла переносицу. — Когда, ну, знаешь, вставляешь его.  
  
Рука Лексы дёрнулась от вибратора, словно от живой змеи, и он упал на покрывала, где и продолжил неловко гудеть.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказала Лекса, её голос звучал слегка задушенно.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — пробормотала Кларк. — В любом случае, не то чтобы я не думала о тебе... — Кларк ударила себя рукой по губам, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
Лекса пристально смотрела. Кларк внезапно обнаружила, насколько потолок может быть интересным.  
  
— Полагаю, это доказывает то, что ты не лгала, когда говорила, что скучала, — размышляла Лекса, ухмыльнувшись, когда Кларк ударила её по руке.  
  
— Задница, — пробормотала Кларк.  
  
— В качестве извинения я могу использовать эту штуку с тобой, — предложила Лекса, её взгляд метался между вибратором и покрасневшим лицом Кларк.  
  
— Ты используешь, — пообещала Кларк, толкая Лексу за плечи на неудобную кровать. — Я позабочусь об этом.


End file.
